In an LTE (Long Term Evolution) network, more data services are used by a user by using a terminal. Sometimes, the user expects to control data transmission between the terminal and the network. To satisfy a requirement that the user can control the data transmission between the terminal and the network, data switches are configured on many terminals. In the LTE network, after a data traffic switch is disabled or after a data traffic switch or an international roaming data switch is disabled in an international roaming scenario, the terminal cannot send any data to the network.
The prior art has at least the following problems: After a data traffic switch or a roaming data switch is disabled, a terminal controls the terminal not to send any data to a network anymore. However, a network device continues to deliver a downlink data packet to the terminal, and the terminal can receive the data packet. Consequently, the terminal receives the data packet that does not need to be received, and a corresponding charge is calculated, which not only wastes data transmission resources but also brings an economic loss to a user.